DIFFERENT
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: 'Persahabatan' itu sebenarnya sulit dipahami. Mungkin kau tidak menganggap itu penting. Tapi semua akan terasa berbeda saat kau sudah menyadarinya, namun terlambat. Hidup dalam kebahagiaan namun tanpa sahabat, rasanya... My first drabble fict! This is friendship, not shonen-ai story. Mind to RnR, minna? :3


Menurutmu, sahabat itu yang seperti apa?

Apa sahabat itu adalah yang selalu berusaha mengerti tentangmu, selalu berusaha memahami tiap kata yang kau ucapkan untuk di timbal-balikkan tanpa harus menjadi kalimat yang menyinggung?

Atau...

Sahabat itu adalah yang dapat memberikan keputusan terbaik ketika kau menceritakan masalahmu padanya?

Atau malah...

Sahabat itu adalah...

Dia berbeda denganmu. Dia adalah keterbalikanmu. Tak pernah sedetikpun berhenti berdebat. Namun ketika orang-orang hanya melihat dari sisi luarmu, hanya dia yang mampu memandangmu dengan 'beda' walau tak diucapkan dengan kata-kata karena gengsi?

Entahlah.

Meski seakan kita mengerti, sebenarnya kata 'sahabat' itu sulit dipahami. Semua punya teori masing-masing, mana yang benar dan yang salah, sebenarnya tak satupun yang mengetahuinya.

Namun, dengan memegang keyakinan masing-masing...

Semua dapat merasa kalau mereka punya 'sahabat'.

Terhubung dengan sebuah ikatan persahabatan.

Walau masing-masing punya tujuan membentuk ikatan yang berbeda.

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FAN FICTION**

 **AUTHOR** :  
SilentPark Vindyra

 **-DIFFERENT-**

 **WARNING!  
** Typo, absurditas, cerita nggak jelas, bahasa payah, dll.

 ** _DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT._**

 ** _HAPPY READING~_**

* * *

Semua jadi terasa berbeda.

Memang jadi berbeda, ya? Jika tidak ada sahabat sejatimu yang menemani waktu senggangmu.

Misalnya, untuk bermain bowling bersama, membicarakan tentang berita politik terkini yang patut ditertawakan, atau hanya sekedar menyantap nikmatnya kopi hitam bersama-sama.

Betul-betul ada sesuatu yang terasa begitu... hampa.

Keluarga yang bahagia, dengan istri yang baik dan cantik, ditambah seorang anak yang begitu menggemaskan. Sebenarnya tak ada lagi yang harus diproteskan.

Namun, masih terasa kurang saja.

Karena ia begitu jauh.

Sahabatmu.

Dan bodohnya, kau baru menyadarinya ketika ia sudah melangkah jauh.

Manusia memang bodoh. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang penting justru yang sering kita abaikan perasaan penting itu. Ketika itu menghilang, sudah terlambat untuk diungkapkan.

Apa salahnya tinggal berkata, "kau adalah teman yang berharga untukku"? walau hanya sekali, namun akan sangat berarti.

Apalagi ketika kau tahu, dia sangat membutuhkan kalimat sederhana seperti itu.

Menggerutu tidak ada gunanya lagi, seperti yang sedang dilakukan pria _onyx_ menjelang kepala tiga saat ini.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Kenapa waktu itu ia tak pernah mengatakannya? Kenapa waktu itu ia terus membiarkan orang itu menyatakan bahwa ia adalah teman yang berharga, namun sama sekali tak dibalas? Akh, sekarang ia hanya bisa berkata dalam hatinya betapa bodoh dirinya.

Saat itu ia masih terlalu muda untuk menanggalkan rasa gengsinya. Tidak. Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. Bagaimana pun juga, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. 'Teman' nya takkan pernah bisa didekatinya lagi.

Ah, kini ia mengingat bagaimana ia dan teman _blonde_ -nya itu bertengkar dalam segala hal, mulai dari hal serius sampai hal konyol yang sepele. Bagaimana hanya dalam keadaan benar-benar terdesak saja mereka dapat bekerja sama. Bagaimana mereka beradu tinju untuk dapat saling memahami. Dan... bagaimana orang itu selalu berkata, "aku memahamimu karena aku temanmu".

Dulu ia berfikir, ikatan persahabatan hanya sebuah formalitas menjemukan demi mencapai suatu hal yang diinginkan. Seperti sifat alamiah manusia, tamak. Misal, orang-orang mencari sahabat untuk popularitas, atau untuk memenuhi hasrat materialistis. Memuakkan. Hanya itu yang dulu ia tekankan saat sang 'teman', bukan, 'sahabat', terus mengatakan bahwa mereka telah terikat dengan sesuatu yang semu. Mereka terikat tanpa disadari, menjadi seorang sahabat sejati meski tak pernah diumbar ke seluruh dunia agar semua orang tahu. Bahkan tanpa melihat dengan lama, semua orang juga tahu ada sebuah ikatan dalam diri mereka berdua. Namun apa daya. Persetan dengan persahabatan. Itu yang dulu terpatri dalam otaknya, meski hatinya menyangkal hal itu.

Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal saat ini.

Ia ingin mengulang semuanya. Ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Ia menyipitkan mata, memandang langit yang begitu cerah, lalu membandingkannya dengan mata yang dimiliki temannya itu. Ah, sama-sama menenangkan.

Pria itu pun bangkit dari bangku taman kota, segera mengundurkan diri dari acara lamunan dalam keheningan yang diciptakan dari kebisingan hiruk-pikuk metropolitan.

Baru saja ia mengambil beberapa langkah, ia kembali terdiam.

Bukan, ia tidak terjebak dalam lamunan penyesalan lagi. Ini terlihat begitu nyata.

Dan memang kenyataan.

Kini, orang itu berada tepat dihadapannya. Jauh, jauh terlihat lebih berwibawa dibanding beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hanya diam yang bisa dilakukan pria _onyx_ itu sekarang. Dan ia memaki perilakunya dalam hati.

Pria blonde dihadapannya tersenyum, seraya mengulurkan tangan membentuk kepalan, mengarahkan tepat di depan wajah pria _onyx_ itu, meminta adu tinju seperti biasa. Tanda saling memahami.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?"

Pria yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu pun seketika tersenyum cerah.

Kini, ia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda ia rasakan.

Rasa lega, rasa senang, juga gugup.

Tak pernah ia merasakan begitu banyak emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dan memang Tuhan Maha Tahu bahwa hamba-Nya kini penuh penyesalan.

Keajaiban yang merupakan mukjizat bagi Sasuke pun datang.

Disaat ia tak pernah merapal kata untuk mengungkapkan betapa pentingnya kehadiran pria dihadapannya sebagai sahabat, ia dapat mengalunkan sebuah kata ajaib sebagai pengiring adu tinju mereka dan membuat pria _blonde_ itu memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Jika kau masih mau menerimaku jadi sahabat, maka aku akan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Huwaaaaaa! Ini fic drabble pertama author! Wuahahahahaha author merasa ceritanya agak nggak jelas, tapi entah mengapa author ingin sekali mem- _publish_ nya! Aaaaah, rasanya puas akhirnya bisa membuat cerita persahabatan Naruto-Sasuke. Maunya sih lebih panjang lagi tapi males ngetiknya wkwk/?

Yosh! Author tunggu review dari kalian, readers!

Jaa~


End file.
